


Just Another Student

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: This is an EXTREMELY self Indulgent fic about how I expected my time in Hogwarts to go. I'm so full of it.





	Just Another Student

Atlas was absolutely flabbergasted. He had turned eleven and was finally told why he felt so different to everyone else. He was a wizard!

He could not wait to go Hogwarts! His mother was very off about it, but she also knew witchcraft ran in the family. It was only a matter of time there'd be a wizard too.

Of course, he was to be put on one of the scholarships as his mother just wouldn't be able to afford it. That was alright though, he was still chuffed as anything.

He was taken for school supplies with the other muggle borns and they were all given out their moneys that they'd need to ration to get everything with.

Their clothing, books and trunks were all second hand, but their potions equipment and wands were all new. None of them had pets, but none of them seemed to care much. He had even managed to bargain the prices a bit and saved a few knuts that he was allowed to keep.

He had jumped into reading his potions books immediately and decided to look for books in the school library when he arrived to find out why certain elements in potions had to be used, like clockwise and counter clockwise turns, why certain herbs and not others with similar properties, etc.

September first just could not come fast enough, but the moment he was on the train, he was a ball of nervous energy and excitement once more. 

He departed the train and got onto the boats with the other first years. His first view of the castle left him breathless. 

It didn't take long for all of them to gather in front of the great hall and professor Mcgonagall. Everyone was trying to neaten themselves up after her words when the ghosts arrived. 

Naturally, Atlas was curious and decided he was going to trail the ghosts as soon as he could. 

The sorting wasn't very interesting, but apparently being a muggle born sorted into Slytherin was. And that is how he found himself locked out of his own common room on the very first night. He could hear professor Snape give the beginning of the year lecture, but his pride prevented him from trying to get their attention. He had seen the locking out was deliberate. 

So, he decided to follow his first instinct and tried to find some ghosts. He didn't search long. The Bloody Baron was very close to the entrance, but unlike the others, didn't seem to be too happy talking to the living. Atlas just shrugged and went off to find other ghosts.

Peeves was annoying, but also fun. He helped peeves play a prank on the Baron for information on where to find the other ghosts. After that, it was child's play. 

He learned so much of houses and the founders and secret passageways and rooms. He also learned that the portraits reported to Dumbledore. 

Atlas wasn't too worried. He figured the headmaster would be too busy with Harry Potter. He had learned of why the Gryffindor was so famous too. Poor guy.

He was also told about the come and go room by the ghosts when he told them what happened. They weren't too surprised. In the end, being locked out came as a real blessing. 

The come and go room had a nifty little feature. You could set it to give you more time, so that a day ended up being just an hour for everyone outside the room.

He decided to learn and practiced all his spells that he could only read about. For first years, there wasn't much.

The next 'day' he brewed potions and read up on different ingredients and why certain actions were taken in potions. 

The third 'day' ended up being for transfiguration. It came the most natural to him. Visualization was always second nature to him.

He spent another 2 days just reading and learning and sleeping.

By the time they were due for their first class, Atlas could write and do the practicals for the first year exams and pass. 

Nonetheless, he went to charms and levitated the feather. He went to transfiguration and transfigured the needle. And he went to potions and watched professor Snape rip into Harry Potter. Oh, he also brewed his potion.

He made it to his dorm quickly enough after that to fetch all his belongings out of the dorm and decided he was going to stay in the come and go room for as long as no one missed him and forced him back. No one even noticed. 

It took all of a week for Atlas to find that there was another feature of his room and he had a blast. He kept whatever he wanted to keep from the treasury, which is what he called it, and slowly sorted things he didn't want. 

He knew enough spells to be able to shrink the unwanted things down to peddle in diagon alley and knockturn. He had sneaked down there for a few minutes when no one was looking and, as long as you acted like you belonged there, you could walk about freely.

He figured he could at least make a few coin and no one even remembered the stuff was down here. He had been warned to not just touch by the room who launched a book at his head and he used the spells before he handled anything. It saved his hide a lot already. 

So far, he had some amazingly clean copies of every book he'd need for the next 7 years except, of course, for defense against the dark arts. He was very glad to have books from before the class went to shit though. He was actually theoretically on second year course reading.

He had also found a few trunks better than his own, some with room sized compartments. He decided to keep a dark black one with silver accents that had a built in room for a library, that he had already started filling up with books from the treasury, and a walk in cupboard, which was very bare, in addition to 5 other expanded compartments but weren't room sized. 

The best part was when he found some travel set of luggage that fitted onto a cool wristband. He swapped out the luggage for his new trunk and one other trunk that was also black with silver accents, but which only had 3 expanded trunks and no rooms. He also put in a sling bag that would cut out his school bag, also black, which had a feather light charm as well as an expanded charm on it.

The wristband could only be taken off by the one which it blood bonded to, which was a good thing the previous owner wasn't alive anymore else Atlas would have had some problems. It allowed him to re-bond to it though.

He found a nice half trunk for potions supplies and stocked it up with what he had. Its twin trunk was for finished potions. Both had stasis charms on it and both went into an expanded compartment. 

He had kept out a red and a weird navy golden mix expanded trunk for everything unwanted and all 5 expanded compartments on both were full by the time the treasury was empty. 

He found a few artefacts that absolutely reeked of dark magic that he put in a box seperately. He wasn't sure who to give it to, but he vowed to ask the goblins when he was able. He read that they didn't answer to wizards and witches, so them handing him in or reporting him for his questions wasn't something they were bound to do.

One of his more fun finds was a mokeskin pouch which could also only be taken off by the blood bound, which he again did. It kept his money safe. The duelling wand holster on the other hand kept his wand safe. It was a lovely dark black too. There were several, but he liked black as a colour choice. 

The clothes he found were also welcome. He found some old robes and, with help of a spell, was able to remove the previous crest on it without damaging the material. And that way, he had black maroon mixed acromantula silk robes, dark green combat robes, dark blue dress robes, 3 pairs of fine everyday dress robes and several white shirts and black pants of the finest materials. 

He found 2 pairs of dragon hide boots that fit him, one pair dark green and one pair black, as well as a pair of black leather dress shoes. 

Atlas also managed to find 6 brooms that were actually very good. He researched it and kept the Nimbus 1996 and Cleansweep Swift. He swapped out carry cases for them and cleaning kits for both. It also went into one of his expanded compartments.

And so the first semester flew by and it was time for christmas. He decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as he could very easily use some of the time to floo to diagon alley. The come and go room could connect to the floo network easily. 

He spent his time snooping about old book shops, where he sold off the old books for a total of 26 sickles, and borgin and burkes where he sold off the more interesting furniture and all the jewellery for a total of 6 galleons.

He spent the next day at Gringotts asking about and then collecting and handing over the dark artefacts. They were more lenient to speak to him when he told them he didn't want the pieces back, he just wanted to give them in without getting connected to it. Turns out one held a horcrux and the piece that housed it was extremely valuable to the goblin nation. 

He also ended up speaking to every ghost in the castle by the time Christmas was done and found out about the chamber of secrets after asking the other ghosts about how myrtle died. Investigating it only took finding a non-venomous snake and bribing it to say open for a mouse. The command of stairs was good to go after 2 more mice. He figured Salazar wouldn't zip down a pipe. 

The chamber itself was gorgeous. He found Salazar's work station and library easy enough. The 'beast' was probably still asleep. Probably a snake. He didn't take long to take the books. The more boring ones he'd manage to sell for a good price thanks to the rarity, but most of them were kept. 

2 silver daggers, with Salazars's insignia on it, that were sheathed in black leather pouches were kept as well. It was coated in basilisk venom. 

He also collected all the shed basilisk skins into the expanded compartments to barter with the goblins with to make him some armour for when he was older, some boots for when he was older too and for now, as well as sell off the rest. With the amount the beast, now known to be a basilisk, has shed, it was a lot.

He had ran to his come and go room and just screamed in excitement, after he bribed the snake to close the entrance again of course.

By the time first year exams were supposed to run its course, he was 3 years ahead in normal schooling thanks to his room as well as money. He had a Gringotts account with G100,000+ in it as well as reading up on wandless and wordless magic. He was keeping meditation and mind palaces for third year when he hit his first magic spike.

Summer vacation was very boring. He exercised and read and drove about with his mother. His mother didn't really want him brewing in their apartment for fear of fire hazards. 

As soon as second year rolled in, he was back in his come and go room and making the most out of it. This time, he could finish his muggle schooling quite easily and any help he needed, he could go to a tutor on weekends. He didn't use that function until he hit high school math and science. Sometimes formulas sucked.

He was a straight A student in muggle school and a straight O student in Hogwarts. He kept up his exercise and tried out a few simple changes in potions via crushing instead of cutting and simmering instead of boiling at places. Some worked out great, some didn't. The good ones he wrote out in his journal that stayed in his expanded sling bag. 

Then the chamber of secrets opened. He felt it was his duty to tell someone about the entrance, but he also didn't want to get into trouble, so he left the resident prodigy a few clues namely the fact it was a basilisk as well as the fact that it was myrtle who died that night 50 years ago.

He figured he did his part and went on his way. He kept his mirror by him at all times and didn't go out at night. In the end, Harry Potter slayed the basilisk. Atlas sneaked in a few days later and helped himself to all the venom... and then a few months later the meat and skin. He figured Potter would just let it rot down there. Such a waste.

Lockhart sucked so badly, he was glad he didn't actually need that idiot to teach. He was far ahead and knew the spells they needed due to the books from the treasury.

The day he hit his first magical maturity, he rejoiced and started meditation immediately. It took him three months inside his room to completely figure out his mind and build it the way he wanted. He immediately felt a strengthening of his wordless magic to the point where he stopped using words even for new spells. His wandless spells were still a bit off. 

He had used his meditation to teach himself languages during his sleep cycles. He formed them as different coloured threads that ran from ceiling to floor in the middle of his main room.

Each year of his life in memories were preserved as a book in his library. His mind palace was a room connected to another room on each corner of the main room, totaling 5 rooms altogether. His protections ran deep. Mazes and phantom of the opera traps. Golems and elements.

Even the students noticed he was bored in classes. The teachers noticed it a while ago, but he was the top of his tear every year, so there wasn't much they could do.

The dementors were annoying, but he had depression and was kinda used to those effects. His corporeal patronus was a lion, believe it or not. He used it to fend off any dementors that got too close to other students.

He aced all his exams and he Matriculated from muggle school. His bank account was G400,000+ and he had shares in companies and his own properties in London and Wales for when he was finished with schooling.

Fourth year, he ended up being intrigued by the goblet of fire and the tests it forced the challengers through. He ended up finding out about merpeople and ended up learning to filter out air from water thanks to Salazar's books.

He had a blast finding gillyweed and swimming with the squid. He thought about sneaking to the dragons, but figured it was best to stay put. He did however barter some gillyweed to Potter for his cute little dragon he was allowed to keep after the first task. He gave Cedric puppy eyes until he was given his too. Delacour wanted a message delivered for hers and Krum didn't want his anyway.

Atlas ended up making a mini dragon habitat just for the 4 dragons and made the surrounding glass unbreakable. His own awesome, sustainable paper weight. 

He ended up learning the unforgivable curses as well as a few other dark magiks from the fake Moody. 

Fifth year, he finished off 2 muggle degrees. One in English and one in History. And started 2 more. One in Anthropology and one in Criminology. He was never going to use it as a job, but it was very fun.

He also scored O's on all 12 OWL's. As long as you wanted, you could sit whatever OWL's you cared to sit in addition to the ones which you took classes for. And he wasn't there to waste his time.

Of course, that was after nearly losing his come and go room to the DA. He figured out when they trained and just moved around them. At this point, everything he owned was always on his wrist anyway.

Umbridge was a severe annoyance and kept trying to get him into detention. She only got him once. He stole one of her quills and went to the Goblins. Umbridge was investigated and fired for use of torture instruments on students. 

Sixth year was the year that he learnt to see magic. It took him 2 rituals and several months, but he did it. He also almost lost his room again to that prick Malfoy who tried to put a weird arse cupboard in the treasury. The same one he knew he sold to borgin's. 

He scared them off and they ended up setting shop in another part of the castle. Then Dumbledore died. Everyone expected Mcgonagall to become head, but somehow Snape got it.

Seventh year was a bit shit. He managed to dodge the torture, but full out lost his room to the resistance. He was beyond annoyed. He helped peeves drug the Carrows' drinks a lot to the point they stopped ingesting liquids for a few days which caused dehydration and they ended up in the hospital wing. 

Atlas and Peeves stopped because they were even more violent after that. He ended up setting up in an old forgotten classroom and still managed to get all his work done due to being ahead of everyone theory wise as well as never showing up to classes anymore. 

He lost his mother to an attack on muggle towns outside of Britain by the Death Eaters.

Atlas finished his 2 degrees and sat all 12 NEWT's for O's in all of them.

He also learned how to kill dementors and keep their cloaks. It gave off the same effects the dementors did without the soul sucking. He razed several hoards of them with a sword soaked in basilisk venom.

He actually only needed to rip them apart, but the sword helped to grab hold of ribs as he was hurling himself through the air.

The final battle was brutal, but there were no dementors left to fight. The giants fell to dragons. The Death Eaters fell to the resistance and vice versa. 

He was duelling non-verbally with his left hand and wielding his sword with his right. It was a glorious moment when everyone realised they could stop. Voldemort was dead. Only to be a footnote in history.

The year after that, he got apprenticeships with an Ancient Runes master and a Potions master.

He didn't take long to gain his mastery in Potions as he had already made changes to several potions at that point which he just published and got accredited for.

After his Ancient Runes mastery, he created smart watches for wizards by not using electrical devices. He created a battery rune so strong that it'll not have to be charged at all as it uses the latent energy in the air.

It was a watch that could tell time, keep things in via small pocket dimensions and could do arithmancy work for you. It was blood bonded to you as well so that you couldn't be robbed.

Each pocket dimension was like an extended compartment.

There was one for the library, potions storage, equipment storage, pantry, wardrobe, armoury, and one for general storage.

The second generation watch watch he brought out after the popularity of the first one had a runic type of wifi that allowed to connect to the internet with no cost and was untraceable.

He didn't have to worry about 'real work' as his shares in companies covered things quite nicely for him with plenty to spare.

Atlas had decided to create a company and brought on young and old runes masters and arithmancy masters to create whatever they pleased, in a legal framework. The company helped them market their works and create prototypes to allow other to invest. It became a huge success and it effectively kicked them out of the dark ages into the 20th century.

He ended up writing short stories and poetry for fun. 

History had him down as a genius entrepreneur who was vicious with a blade. And the only one who was able to destroy Dementors with their bare hands. He departed the mortal plane 90 odd years later.


End file.
